


The softer tail

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Wolf Keith, bunny shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "He moved a long ear toward the direction from which the noise came, listening carefully, trying to understand what might have caused it.Shiro stood to attention, but as suddenly born that noise died leaving Shiro confused but happy not to have run any danger he headed to home.Keith watched him walk away while, with his ears lowered and his tail between his legs, he whimpered discouraged.He could never speak to him."





	The softer tail

Shiro sniffed the flowers in the garden.

Spring had bloomed and the lawn outside his house was filled with colors and scents pleasing to both sight and smell.

The wind, pleasant, mixed the smells creating a new aroma that Shiro appreciated sniffing the air while moving the small and plump tail.

Shiro liked flowers very much and for this reason he respected them. He didn't step on them and he didn't collect them to keep them inside the house. It was enough for him to enjoy the view in the midst of nature, letting her take her own course.

A noise in the bushes, a little further away, caught his attention. He moved a long ear toward the direction from which the noise came, listening carefully, trying to understand what might have caused it.

Shiro stood to attention, but as suddenly born that noise died leaving Shiro confused but happy not to have run any danger he headed to home.

Keith watched him walk away while, with his ears lowered and his tail between his legs, he whimpered discouraged.

He could never speak to him.

He did it often now. Observe him from distance.

Despite the law of nature foresaw that they were bitter enemies, Keith found him very cute. He and that stupid, adorable, tail temptress.

The next day Keith armed himself with courage and decided to visit him.

His heart was pounding in his chest so fast that he feared it could come out and, with his throat dry for the emotion, knocked on the door.

Keith's tail began to wag its tails unabated as the ears straightened, alert and ready to hear the other's voice while he was opening the door.

As soon as the wolf found himself in front of the bunny didn't waste time and, red in the face, handed him a bouquet of flowers, of various colors gathered nearby.

Shiro looked at him in surprise, but when his eyes moved on the bouquet of flowers, in his face, amazement gave way to sadness as a tear streaked across his face.

<< You killed the flowers. >> He simply said while putting a hand over his mouth to try to contain the sobs.

The wolf's tail stopped instantly and stiffened at hearing those words. Alarmed, Keith realized he had done something serious and his smile, like his enthusiasm, disappeared.

With low ears, enough to get confused with his dark hair, Keith displeased dropped the bouquet and then disappeared into the forest.

 

The days normally passed for Shiro.

After that strange episode, Shiro had not seen that wolf anymore but noticed that with his disappearance were also disappeared the strange noises he heard during his walks to watch the flowers.

Shiro began to feel guilty. Although he didn't understand the intentions of the canine, he didn't seem hostile.

Even the flowers seemed off that day.

 

Shiro went into the forest looking for food.

The forest was dangerous, full of predators, and not just for other animals.

The men, fascinated by their particular appearance, were the most dangerous of all. But Shiro needed to stock up on food left now, with an almost empty pantry. He tried to focus on the beauty of the forest rather than how much could be threatening.

The chirping of birds and the sound of leaves moved by the wind on the trees reassured him, moving their ears in various directions.

The smell of pine pinched Shiro's nose and the cool breeze sent shivers down his spine to the tail. But what really made him shiver with cold was a sudden metallic noise accompanied by a scream of pain that made all the birds resting on the trees fly away from the area.

Shiro reached the place where the noise came from, worried and was amazed when in the tall grass he saw the wolf with a foot trapped in a metal grip. It was a trap.

He heard him moaning in pain and he approached without realizing it.

When Keith saw him, he immediately looked away with his eyes still shining, embarrassed for having fallen into a trap and being found by him.

<< Try to not move. >> Said Shiro putting his hands forward to reassure him as he looked for something to free him.

He saw a stick that looked durable enough and picked it up. He approached the trap by placing the stick in the mouth of the grip near the wolf's foot. He forced it with his arms as Keith looked at him in amazement until the trap opened and the other could finally move his foot away from it.

Keith stared worried at his foot. He was bleeding.

<< Do you think you can walk? >> Shiro asked once he threw the stick away and turned towards him.

Keith examined the wound better. The teeth of the trap had pierced his flesh and muscles, leaving holes from which blood spilled out.

Keith said nothing but denied with his head as he tried to stop the blood as much as possible with one hand.

Shiro knelt before him, showing him his back. Bringing his hands back and turning his head to look at him, Shiro invited him to take him home and help him with the wound.

The wolf wasn't convinced yet but the more he stayed there the more his head began to turn for the continued loss of blood.

He accepted and with a little effort he managed to position himself while a tear streaked his face when he realized that in the attempt he had soiled with his blood that tail that he loved so much and the bunny's clothes.

Once there, Shiro wasted no time and helped him as best he could, hoping it would be enough.

Keith remained silent for the entire time of the dressing, his head bent and his gaze on his wounded foot. When he got up the gaze he always found Shiro's smile welcoming him.

<< Sorry for the flowers. >> He suddenly said in a whisper. Shiro had to think about it before he understand he was referring to the day he knocked on his door. << I noticed that you like watching them and I wanted to make you happy. >>

Shiro looked at him surprised, he really wanted to make a nice gesture towards him.

The bunny smiled at him. << I love flowers, but it's not always right to take what you love. Sometimes it's better to leave them to nature. >>

When he realized that his words had saddened the wolf, for fear that he might have misunderstood his words he added. << But, if you want, next time you can come with me to look at the flowers. >> And finally, Shiro saw the other smile.

 

The following day Shiro left home for his usual walk, happy to see that the wolf was already there waiting for him while sitting on the grass sniffed the flowers happy, aspect highlighted by his tail that moved without rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born in a few minutes thanks to all those talented artists who created fantastic works with this AU making me want to write something about it.  
> Light and unpretentious, I wrote the first thing that came to my mind.  
> Hope you like it.  
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


End file.
